Numerous pressure regulating valve assemblies have been produced in the past but they were generally comprised of a large number of parts that were difficult to assemble. Another problem with the prior art fuel regulators involved connecting them to the appropriate fuel system components. Usually this involved separate flat gaskets, relatively large sealing surfaces and separate fasteners. Accordingly it is an object of this invention to produce a fuel pressure regulator that is comprised of a minimum of parts which are readily mass produced and assembled and to provide such a regulator with a seal means which enables its fuel inlet and outlet passageways to be connected with relative ease to a fuel rail in sealed communication respectively with the interior of the fuel rail and a fuel return line.